Goal
is the 3rd ending song of the Eyeshield 21 Anime, performed by Arashiro Beni. Romaji= GOAL mezashi Eranda michi hashiri nukou Yowai jibun wo semeru yori Naritai jibun egaite miru Hajime no ippo fumi dasu yuuki Ashita no bokura kaete yuku Nandomo tsumazuite wa Ashiato furikaeru Okubyou na kono kimochi BANE ni shite Habatakou GOAL ni mukatte SPEED agetara Kokoro wo hitotsu ni kake dasou Shouri no megami wo kusuguru Kaze fuite eikou ga hohoemu Aozora no shita mo arashi no naka demo* Jibun wo shinjite mirai he to Tomoni tatakau nakama-tachi to Tsugi no tobira hirakou Tsuyoku naritai dare yori mo Hayaku hashitte oikoshitai Aseru kimochi de erabu chikamichi Kizukeba sore wa mawarimichi Dareka ni makete mo ii Jibun ni make naide Ari no mama kakujitsu ni Ippo zutsu susumou yo GOAL wa me no mae shinkokyuu shitara Mayowazu kokoro ni shitagaou Mae wo muku koto osore naide CHANSU zenryoku de tsukamou Kekka ga daiji to otona wa iu kedo Tadoritsuku made no bouken de Kimi ga kimi wo mitsukeru koto ga Ichiban taisetsu dakara Hito wa minna hitori de umare Hitori de tatakatte iru Onaji kodoku kakaeteru kara You’ll never be alone GOAL ni muka tte SPEED agetara Minagiru chikara wo kanji you Shouri mo haiboku mo kangaezu Ima wo massugu kake nukete Repeat* |-| Kanji= GOAL目指し 選んだ道 走り抜こう 弱い自分を責めるより なりたい自分描いてみる 初めの一歩踏み出す勇気 明日の僕ら変えてゆく 何度もつまづいては 足跡振り返る 臆病なこの気持ち バネにして はばたこう GOALに向かってSPEED上げたら 心を一つに駆け出そう 勝利の女神をくすぐる 風吹いて 栄光が微笑む ※青空の下も 嵐の中でも 自分を信じて 未来へと 共に戦う仲間たちと 次の扉開こう※ 強くなりたい誰よりも 早く走って追い越したい あせる気持ちで選ぶ近道 気付けばそれは回り道 誰かに負けてもいい 自分に負けないで ありのまま確実に 一歩ずつ進もうよ GOALは目の前 深呼吸したら 迷わず心に 従おう 前を向くこと恐れないで チャンス全力でつかもう 結果が大事と大人は言うけど 辿り着くまでの冒険で 君が君を見つけることが 一番大切だから 人はみんな一人で生まれ 一人で戦っている 同じ孤独抱えてるから You are never be alone GOALに向かってSPEED上げたら みなぎる力を感じよう 勝利も敗北も考えず 今を真っすぐ駆け抜けて (※くり返し) |-| Translation= Rather than blaming your own weakness just try to become the person you envisioned Have courage, take the first step forward and tomorrow, we'll start to change You'll stumble many times and glance back at your footprints When you're feeling like a coward spread your wings and fly! Turn to your GOAL, accelerate your SPEED keep running as one heart Enchant the Goddess of victory as the wind blows, you'll see glory smiling at you Under the blue sky, or within the violent storms** you have to believe in yourself, aim towards the future Together with your comrads in arms, you can open the next door If you want to be stronger than anyone else then run faster and pass them all! But be careful not to pick a shortcut in a hurry because you'll realize it's just a detour It doesn't matter if others lose as long as you don't give up yourself Be certain of yourself and take one more step forward The GOAL lays before you, take a deep breath let your heart guide you without straying Don't have fear before you turn the corner, just grab the chance with all your might! You say consequence and seriousness is for adults but there are many risks that come before the goal And then when you find yourself you'll find the most important thing of all You're all born alone you all have to fight your battles alone But since we all embrace that same loneliness You'll never be alone Turn to your GOAL, accelerate your SPEED feel the power that wells up in you Keep thinking of victory and defeat and just keep runnng forward Repeat ** Category:Music Category:Ending Themes